The modern enterprise relies on web based application interfaces to provide information and services to its customers, partners, and suppliers. As dependence on this medium increases, so increases the need to have this interaction with the entity be a positive experience. The most efficient entities today have an active program in place to monitor and manage their applications and interfaces. Entities with a larger footprint in the web-space require multiple monitors to manage and maintain the application. An error notification in one of the monitors may require immediate remedial action to ensure seamless operation. There is a need for a system to assess error notifications associated with one or more application functions and determine remediation steps to resolve the error.